galactic_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragniaen Empire
Introduction The Ragniaen Empire is a young nation established in the northwestern end of the Triangulum galaxy. Originally they come from the Milky Way on a set of planets the most important is Vedigenir (or Gallaecia by the Romans) who had to flee because of the invasion of restoration empire Your capital planet is in New Vedigenir with capital city of Ragniae Government The government organization of the Ragniaen Empire has quite similarities with the Roman, with a constitutional monarchy with the only difference that the emperor or empress has more power over the parliament. The constitution is almost identical to the Roman except for some things that adapt to Ragniae's way of governing Relationship with other nations Tenarsi Federation; neutral Restoration empire: hostile Roman Empire: unknown History The history of Ragniaen Empire it extends for thousands of years before independence, dividing it into several eras Ancient era: Remote times: There are few material prestige in this Age and several records combine with mythology, causing exaggerations or lies. During this time it is said that there was an ancestral empire that moved among the stars and were quite powerful. But they became greedy and conceited, so the gods attacked and destroyed the entire empire and leaving survivors scattered on several planets and leaving them in a primitive state It is believed that if there was an ancestral empire but they lost the war against another nation, to humiliate them and not to rise again for a long time, they left it in a primitive state Pre-Roman or Ancient era: In this long of time the populations of Lamias scattered on 4 planets developed at their own pace, the most advanced being the Lamias of the planet of Vedigenir where they are in a period similar to the industrial era. Because they were divided into 4 planets, the lamias have undergone several physical changes over time, which have remained the original. -The Lamias of Vedigenir: They were the ones who advanced the most technologically than the other 3 but due to the ice age that appeared the teconoligical advance was reduced and also the lamias of Vedigenir by the weather they suffered for a long time have a better adaptation with the colder climates.- -The Lamias of Medgor: Technologically entering an era similar from the Renaissance, ancient arts flourished adding new art forms, tanben new thoughts. -The Lamias of Velor: They are the ones who were more behind than their other 3, being an age similar at the old age. -The Lamias of Hegd: The technological level is similar to the Medgor Roman era: Early Roman era: On a normal day a Roman ship landed on the planet of Vedigenir to colonize it, where soon it came into contact between both species. Where the Romans brought several nations to join Rome, they promised to maintain the autonomy of the native nations. Several nations nations of the planet entered the Roman Empire while maintaining their autonomy, others became more neutral or were restored to the Romans who were ultimately exterminated. The autonomies of Vedigenir advanced technologically and socially with the great Roman influence that came, there was also a process of Romanization in those lands. During the Roman era of the great expeditions where 3 planets were discovered with Lamias as a dominate species, where Rome did the same as in Vedigenir. On the two planets there was the same success than Vedigenir with some resistance against Rome, but at the beginning of the meeting of species on the planet of Velor where are a lot resistance against Rome. Mid Roman era: During this era the Lamias of the 4 planets got the Roman citizenship of type A (The citizen of type A is the total right a Roman citizen like: entering politics, being in high command more easily, being in important projects, etc) being the second species with total citizenship in the Roman Empire. The 4 planets were renamed, Vedigenir which was renamed Nova Gallaecia. With the modernization of the 4 planets the parties of both extremes appeared and gained power causing roits. After the new laws of illegalization of extremist, authoritarian or totalitarian departures the riots During all this time, except for some incidents, it was one of the most peaceful ones, until the beginning of the great galactic war. Great galactic war and late Roman era: During the war against UMSR and Sironian Autocracy that later became UHIN, because the Lamias were inside the Roman Empire it was an ovbius that they would be in the war, where several Lamias fought against the enemy generally in the space where large admirals appeared. At the end of the war and the signing of the Milky Way treaty, the soldiers returned home victorious. During the new era of peace, the territorial administration changed with the creation of the autonomous galactic province of Ragniae and the creation of the Ragniaen parliament by Rome giving that area great autonomy. Ragniaen Empire: Abrupt independence and the Restoration invasion: In 2559 the restoration empire came to the milky way with a huge fleet that could destroy even the most powerful nation in the galaxy. They surrounded all the planets of the Roman Empire and gave an ulitimatum for surrender. From Nova Roma sent a message to parliament to decide whether to follow Rome or become independent. The parliament decided to become independent and flee the galaxy, the response was sent to Rome where they did not complain and Emperor Aurelian II sent them a final message: "I, the Great Emperor Aurelian II of Savoy, grant you freedom and independence, and I wish you luck to escape. We may see you again in peaceful surroundings, I hope" After the first hours of independence the ships that are available for flight, going a route to the north is chosen to move to another galaxy. New galaxy and establishment: During the escape of the Milky Way, the Ragniaen ships took the opportunity to visit the Roman planets to collect supplies and technology while they continued with the escape. When they managed to reach the system farthest from the center, they moved towards the new galaxy, when the main ships arrived they were queried in the new galaxy system while smaller ships did the work of explorers. After a few weeks they found a habitable planet that could be their new home. The entire fleet moved towards the planet to colonize it, little by little the panette was urbanized and the planet was named as New Vedigenir, and the people of the now named Ragniaen Empire began to live, but not everything is good, the families they began to fight to be the first emperor, others began to create their own states giving instability